Una Historia de Amor
by XdianuX
Summary: Yoh y Anna se casan, pero en la noche de bodas, Yoh se embarca en un viaje lejano para poder ser libre, junto con Tamao abandonando a Anna... 5 años después sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse. 3 muertes


**Una Historia de Amor**

**Capítulo I: "Villancicos, Recuerdos y una Huída"**

**Escrito por: XdianuX**

**Notas Iniciales**¡Jo, jo, jo! Guess who's back! Okis...esta historia está completamente cargada de drama y algo de sarcasmo. Tienen 18 años, y no les prometo un _happy ending_ (aunque la verdad adoro esa canción). Y por último esta historia es un GRAN Flash Back.

**Seguimos con la historia:**

Noche. Frío. Nieve cayendo. Hombres de nieve en la calle con bufandas y narices de zanahoria. Personas cantando villancicos y todos felices en sus casas esperando a que sea medianoche y desearse una Feliz Navidad. Exacto. Es la víspera de Navidad o el 24 de Diciembre, como quieran. Es un día en el que casi nadie trabaja y todos la pasan felices en sus casas. Un momento ¿TODOS?. Al parecer no estamos tomando en cuenta a la comunidad de Fumbari OKA ya que en su calle principal se puede admirar la escena de un auto que, aparentemente, había chocado contra un árbol debido a la nieve, ahora manchada de sangre. Minutos más tarde, acompañados por el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, nos encontramos en un hospital de la zona, un doctor conversa con un muchacho y le permite pasar a la habitación número 346...

La situación está muy tensa, considerando que una de las dos personas que se encuentran en esta pequeña habitación está inconsciente. Se encuentra en la cama, su piel es pálida, tal vez sea debido a la pérdida de sangre, tiene delgados mechones rubios en su rostro con un toque de color rojo. El joven de cabellos castaños se sienta en la silla junto a la cama del personaje anteriormente mencionado. Muy nervioso debido al ti...ti...ti... del sistema de monitoreo de signos vitales, toma la mano de la rubia y la acaricia suavemente. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace cinco años llegan frenéticamente a su cabeza, hace cinco largos años atrás...

**----Flash Back----**

Los pájaros cantaban, los sapos croaban y los primeros frutos de los árboles florecían. Era primavera. La dulce, hermosa y tranquila primavera. Una mañana perfecta para salir a disfrutar del resplandeciente sol¿corriendo?. Tal parece que un par de muchachos andan por ahí; uno corriendo y escuchando a los Beatles con aspecto cansado, y el otro es una cabeza andante...ejem...un muchacho muy pequeño con un cráneo exuberante lo seguía muy de cerca, escuchemos...

-Yoh, no entiendo por qué tenemos que seguir corriendo todas las mañanas ¡es injusto!-decía el enano con cansancio en su "triciclo todo terreno"

-Ajá...

-¡Además-continuó el enano-no entiendo por qué tengo seguir limpiando la pensión yo solo!

-humm...

-¡Y ya soy mayor de edad!-aunque no lo parezca-y tengo muy en claro todos mis derechos...

-¡Yuju, esta canción me encanta!-declaró el interlocutor solo para encontrarse con su pequeño amigo completamente anonado

-No escuchaste nada de lo que dije¿verdad!-cuestionó el locutor con la mandíbula hasta el piso, lo cual no es mucho considerando la estatura del susodicho

-¿Eh¿Habías dicho algo, Manta?-dijo el castaño con semblante inocente

-¡Eres imposible!-declaró el niño, ejem, el joven y siguió su camino de retorno con el fiel sonido de la campanita que acompaña su triciclo de juguete.

-¡Manta¡Espérame!-gritaba Yoh, lo cual no era necesario puesto que estaba muy cerca debido a la SUPER velocidad del SUPER triciclo

-No, Yoh. Siempre es igual. Con Anna ignorándome es suficiente ¿sabes?-alegó el hombrecito-Todavía no entiendo como podrás casarte con ella. ¡Sería una pesadilla viviente!

-...Manta... ¿Tu crees que sea una mala idea esto del matrimonio?-dijo el castaño con un dejo de inseguridad

-¿Qué si creo¡Lo sé, hombre! Todos saben que ustedes nacieron para matarse ¿y tratan de casarse¿A quién quieren engañar¡Acabarían odiándose a los dos meses!-declaró su mejor amigo de toda la vida

-Pero la boda es en dos días ¿qué hago?

-Habla con tus abuelos, Yoh. Seguro que ellos entenderán-alegó el rey de los hobbits, ejem, Manta

-Está bien. Mañana a primera hora iré a decírselo-dijo el shaman, un poco nervioso

**--------**

Al día siguiente. En la mañana. Desayuno matutino...

-Yoh pásame la sal

Nada...

-YOH, pásame la sal

Nada...

-Yoh¡PÁSAME LA SAL AHORA!

-¿eh¡Ah, si Anna!-reaccionó el castaño y de inmediato le pasó la sal (sal¿en el desayuno? Ajá, si claro...)

-¿En qué estabas pensando!-interrogó muy enojada la rubia

-...en nada...-respondió el castaño mirando su plato

-No te creo, Yoh. Contéstame.

-¡en nada¡Eso es todo!-declaró el muchacho un poco más alto de lo que demandaba el protocolo de la rubia.

-¡No me grites, Yoh!-gritó, muy sorprendida, la demandante

-Ah¿y tú si puedes gritarme?-dijo desafiante el muchacho

-Yoh, estás entrando en terreno peligroso...-siseó venenosamente la joven

Y sí que estaba entrando en terreno prohibido. Nunca antes le había contestado así y era muy tarde para rectificarse. La joven rubia se había parado y tenía el cuchillo y el tenedor en las manos, algo no muy placentero para la salud del castaño.

-Yo...Annita...-pero fue interrumpido por una voz... ¿melodiosa?...

-Buenos días, señorita Anna. Buenos días, joven Yoh

-Buenos días, Tamao-dijo el muchacho aliviado

-Llegas tarde Tamao-dijo la rubia que ya había recuperado su postura de ama de casa, muy calmada

-Lo siento, señorita. Me quedé dormida-dijo tomando su asiento, la muy rosadita

-Que no vuelva a pasar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy

-Sí, señorita

**----Más tarde----**

-Anna, iré a visitar a mis abuelos ya regreso.

-Bueno, pero si llegas tarde...

-Si, si. Llegaré temprano.

**--------**

El camino no es muy largo ni muy corto. Está en el debido lugar. Para llegar hay que tomar el tren, lo cual implica sentarse junto a muchas otras personas desconocidas como le tocó a nuestro amigo Yoh Asakura.

-¿Está ocupado?-preguntó un joven rubio de ojos azules

-No, tome asiento-respondió amablemente Yoh

-Muchas gracias-dijo el joven- Mi nombre es John

-Mi nombre es Yoh, mucho gusto-dijo apretando la mano de su compañero

-El gusto es mío-declaró el rubio con cortesía-¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Asuntos familiares-dijo Yoh muy feliz de tener compañía a su trágico destino-¿y usted?

-Pues no mucho. Huyo de mi esposa-dejó caer con una sonrisa torcida

-Lo lamento, no debí preguntar...

-No hay problema.

-Debió haber sido terrible

-No, claro que no. Es más, me siento libre ahora. Es como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. La verdad mi esposa era muy molesta, no sé por qué me casé con ella. Creo que estaba ebrio-contó el hombre pensativo-pero ¿sabes algo? Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida, además creo que ella encontrará otra persona. Nunca me necesitó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado con ella?

-No más que dos meses. Ya no la soportaba. Todos decían que nos mataríamos el uno al otro.

-Yo...Yo me casaré mañana-declaró Yoh tímidamente

-Ah...es un gran riesgo ¿la amas?

-Pues no sé...

-¿Y ella te ama?

-No sé...peleamos muy seguido.

-no, no-dijo negando con la cabeza-así es como comienza todo, créeme. Primero es una pequeña pelea, después comienzan los gritos, te tirará los platos, los floreros. Y duelen. Pero lo peor es cuando te manda a dormir al sofá. Allí sabes cuando todo termina. Pero te aconsejo que no te arriesgues a llegar hasta esas situaciones cuando puedes evitarlo...-pero fue interrumpido por el llamado de la aeromoza del tren...

Pasajeros a Osaka. Pasajeros a Osaka. Llegamos al destino.

-Esta es mi parada. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

-Cuando quieras. Ten cuidado muchacho-se despidió el joven rubio de ojos azules

**--------**

Yoh Asakura estaba mucho más confundido que siempre. Sus pensamientos lo perseguían. Las palabras dichas por Manta el día de ayer y hoy las de John hacían que su cerebro se acelerara. No tenía idea como iba a ser su vida después del matrimonio. ¿Y si fracasaba?. ¿Y si ella le hiciera la vida imposible?. Hace ya una semana que lo había mandado a dormir en el sofá y ni si quiera estaban casados. ¿Qué haría cuando si lo estuviesen¡Sería el infierno!. No podía seguir así. Tenía que detener la boda. Tenía que salvar su futuro. Era SU futuro.

-Muchacho, como siempre pensando en las musarañas.

-¡Abuela! Buenos días-saludó el castaño tratando de esbozar una de sus características sonrisas

-¿A qué has venido muchacho?

-Pues...verás abuela...yo...

-¡Deja de balbucear! Sabes que tengo mucho que hacer con los preparativos para la boda. Habla ya.

-Pues...bueno, ejem. La verdad es que yo...no estoy muy seguro con respecto a mi decisión...

-¿tu decisión para qué?

-Para la boda...

-Yoh, no estarás pensando en deshonrar a nuestra familia ¿verdad?

-No, abuela...yo...

-¡Eso es todo! Nada de abuela. Mañana será la ceremonia y tu respuesta será un 'sí'. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, abuela.

**--------**

Llegó el gran día. Un día para celebrar. El día de la BODA. Bueno, más precisamente faltan unos minutos para la ceremonia. O quizá ya comenzó. Veamos...

-...y usted Yoh Asakura ¿toma a Anna Kyôyama como su esposa para amarla y cuidarla, en el bien y el mal, hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el sacerdote

Esto si es tensión. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe o hasta que ella me mate?. No quiero. Yoh di que no. Di que no...

-Sí...acepto-dijo muy despacio

-Muy bien. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Lo que siguió después ya es historia. La noche de bodas también. No fue la mejor luna de miel, de echo fue la peor. Pero lo que nos importa a nosotros es la mañana después...

Yoh había salido a tomar aire fresco. Había sido una noche muy cansada en ese hotel de cinco estrellas. No tenía idea que se encontraría con...

-Buenos días, Tamao

-Buenos días, joven Yoh. ¿Qué hace a estas horas de la mañana?

-Trato de pensar. Me alegra que estés aquí, eres una buena amiga Tamao-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

¡Oh, ingenuo Yoh! Si supieras lo que te espera...

-Pues ya sabe, estoy siempre que me necesite-declaró con una falsa sonrisa-Después de un día agotador lo único que se quiere es descansar ¿verdad?

-Sí...-dijo pensativo

-¿Sabe joven Yoh? Creo que sé lo que está pensando.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendido

-Sí. Está pensando en que si fue buena idea el casarse con ella-respondió malignamente Tamao, acentuando la voz en 'ella'-está pensando en su futuro, si será feliz o si lo maltratará como siempre lo hace...

Sonrió al ver el semblante del joven mucho más sorprendido

-Ella siempre lo ha perjudicado, siempre-continuó Tamao-la verdad no sé en que estaba pensando cuando dijo 'sí'. Es el 'sí' de la muerte, joven Yoh-dijo con una falsa tristeza-si usted quisiera vivir feliz y tranquilo huiría ahora mismo...

-Pero...no puedo hacerle eso a Anna...Es cierto que no ha sido muy amable conmigo pero...

-¿Pero seguirá aguantando su capricho¿No lo entiende joven Yoh? Ella le hará la vida imposible

De pronto algo lo sorprendió mucho...

-Huya conmigo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Yoh atónito

-¡Huya conmigo! Seamos felices juntos lo dos, joven Yoh

-Pero...

-El tren sale en dos horas lo esperaré allí-diciendo esto se marchó

Yoh quedó muy pensativo. No sabía que hacer. ¿Y si Tamao tenía razón?. Su vida sería un total infierno si se quedara...Además Anna tampoco estaría feliz, ella lo odiaba. Seguro que ella sería más feliz sin Yoh en su vida. Así que todo estaba arreglado. Los dos serían felices separados... ¿verdad?. Porque estaba pensando por el bien de los dos... ¿verdad?

**----Dos horas después----**

Yoh Asakura se encontraba en la estación de trenes. Muy nervioso...

-Entonces si vino. Muy bien joven Yoh buena elección. Subamos ahora-dijo Tamao con una gran sonrisa

-No lo sé Tamao...yo...

**--------**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia unos ojos negros se asomaban de entre dos mechones rubios. Se levantó y comenzó a ver a su alrededor buscando a esa persona y al no encontrarla no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de amor.

**--------**

Muchos kilómetros lejos de allí. El rostro de Yoh Asakura se asomaba a la ventana del tren que iba directo a Italia. No sabía porque había subido a ese tren pero ya comenzaba a impacientarse. No sabía porque estaba así: John le había dicho que se sentiría libre y feliz. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía mal. No sabía el terrible error que había cometido...

**----Continuará----**

**Notas de la Autora**: humm, un poco largo ¿no? Jejeje. No pude resistirme, se estaba poniendo interesante. Ya tengo la estructura de la historia, también el final. Esta historia no durará mucho. Creo que serán cinco capítulos...Pero será divertido ver que pasa. Cualquier consulta comuníquense con los estaré esperando en el msn o como quieran. ¡Dejen reviews para poder terminar esta historia!. ¡Tenkiu y sean originales!.

Atte. **XdianuX**


End file.
